Hikari, The Schiff (3 way fanfic)
by FanfictionMonster
Summary: Sequel to Shiki Vs. Vampires (find in Shiki/Vampire Knight crossovers, still is). Hikari Muroi now is in france to have a business interview, and street performs on her beloved Bassoon. But, she meets the Schiff, a group of Chiropterans. What will she do? She joins them, of course! They slowly learn about her life, and her bad relationship with her husband.
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read Shiki Vs. Vampires (find it under Shiki/Vampire Knight crossovers) yet, DO NOT COME BACK until you have read it. I know. This story mainly focuses on Kari and the Schiff (I admit, some of them, are hawwwt o_o Especially Karman teehee)**

_November 5, 2013_

"No! Please, stop!" Hikari shouted, at a group of people attacking her. She was now in France, for a business interview. Chiyo and Sunako were at home, in Beijing, China. "I know you want my blood, I can explain! I just don't feel comfortable giving my precious blood to strangers, please!" She pleaded, dropping her Bassoon.

"Oh, and how?" The redheaded boy of the group attacking her asked. A young male passed by. Hikari pounced on the man, holding him down, and without thinking, sucked his blood, all of it, killing him. "There. Happy now? I'm no human, boys. My name is Hikari Muroi. Why don't you tell me your names?"

The seeming leader of the group pointed at himself. "My name is Moses. Oh yeah, their names are Dahz, Gudriff, Karman, Lulu, and Irene. I'm grateful I came across you, young Mrs. Muroi."

"What do you call yourselves?" Hikari questioned. Moses replied, "The Schiff."

_Later_

"Nice robe," Dahz joked, looking at Hikari wearing the trademark robe of the Schiff, only in a smaller size, similar to Irene's. Hikari slapped Dahz across the face. "Listen here, you damn fat ass, I can come off to be short tempered. Hypocrite, you are wearing the exact same one." Dahz frowned.

Moses looked over. "Hey, Muroi, come here," he beckoned. "Yes, Mr. Moses," Hikari replied, walking over to where the young man stood.

"Do you know my friends and I are not immortal, even if we appear to be some sort of vampires?" Moses stated the rhetorical question. Hikari replied, "No, not until now. Yes, I know how you can help yourself to prolong your life. Simply just kill a girl named Diva and take her blood, and you will live."

"How did you know?"

"I not only researched history, but I also researched Diva. You were all born in Khilbet, near Siberia, I suppose, by the hands of Amshel Goldsmith."

"Are you a stalker?"

"Moses, I just said, I am a researcher, author, musician, and a vampire. What do you think?"

"Continue, Ms. Muroi."

"It was an effort to artificially create Chevaliers, but I knew, Amshel only saw you as test subjects. What a disgrace, that man."

"The thorn?"

"Yes, I knew that too, it starts of the neck of a Schiff and slowly crystalizes them."

"Personal life of you?"

"Back in 1998, I lived in a village called Sotoba, I knew a woman appearing to be my age at the time, 21, named Chizuru. Oh, how I miss her. She was killed by the local doctor, so I adopted her daughter."

Hikari picked up her bassoon. "Want me to play a Christmas Carol for you? You know, my birthday is in another month and 20 days." Moses smiled. "You're turning 36, right? You still appear as if you are 20."

She played 'Silent night' on her bassoon. "Wow, thats pretty good," one of them commented. Hikari replied, "Bitch, I have been on this instrument for 20 years. What do you expect?" She continued playing.

Lulu managed to whisper, "Mrs. Muroi is intimidating." Hikari finished playing. "Looks like I have to stash away my A.P. and B.T.S.S.B collection, I'll wear this from now on, even if all of it was pretty expensive. Miss Otonashi might think I'm a Schiff, I decided to join you guys." Moses nodded.

"Oh, and one thing, where is your weapon?" Moses questioned. Hikari pulled up her robe. "Here, let me show you. I have two, I just use this one though," she replied, pulling out the artemis scythe. "My mother gave it to me."

**Yep, I had to come up with this! O_O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I had to make a sequel.**

Hikari popped on her earbuds, to tune out Karman's ranting and raving about Saya having another Chevalier. Hikari failed to do so and yells, "Karman, shut up! Nobody wants to hear your ranting and raving. Hasn't Moses already told you, its Diva's blood you need? God! Plus, Otonashi's 2nd chevalier is only a child. I'm trying to listen to this band called Queen. Damn, the level of short tempered-ness I can't beat."

Karman shot the middle finger at the middle aged woman. "Whatever, Karman. Go hunt or something. It helps. Everybody has their moments, but be reasonable. If any of us are trying to think, don't yell." Karman threw his trident at her.

"Sorry, hon, you missed," Kari taunted. Karman yelled back, "Damn, our comrades keep getting killed! Muroi, I doubt anybody will live!"

Hikari sighed. "Karman, you aren't making sense. Oh look, my daughter is calling. Just kidding. You know what, I'm going to go hunt. I'm lucky my weapon works on humans, too."

_Later_

_Crash. _Hikari managed to knock down a female, pouncing on her and sucking her blood. "Damn, that was tasty," Hikari muttered. "Moses always gives the best advice," she continued. Luckily, she drained the woman of blood.

"Well, I guess I should head back to the others. I'm being waited on," she murmured. Hikari flipped her ponytail.

"So, why did you join us?" Moses questioned. Hikari smiled. "Moses, I joined so I could see how all of us could live. I wanted to help your poor souls. Christmas time is near, so I am feeling quite charitable. My birthday is also on Christmas day. But, my one wish is that all of us make it through. I know to the others I come off as intimidating, but they haven't known me long enough to see my charitable side," She replied, popping in green contact lenses.

Hikari continued, "I feel terrible for you. Maybe, I could find a cure. Maybe, Diva's blood won't be the only cure. Maybe, it could be my blood, for all I know. If you have read my books, you know what I am and you know what I can do."

Moses gasped. "Your that pureblood." Hikari nodded in return. "Yes, I am. Hm, lets see, _The Life of Hikari Kuran, _chapter 1, 'My mother and father describe me as a caring and moral woman.' I wrote this when I was 21, back in 1998."

The sun has risen. They had been talking all night.

"Damn, my eyes. They burn," Hikari described from her perspective, pulling her hood down. "There, better. Now you know how sun feels in my face, it can't kill me, but it burns like hell." Moses nodded. "Hey, Muroi, may you do an experiment on the thorn?"

Hikari replied, "Yes, I want to see how my blood works in this case." Moses nodded once more. "Maybe you can ask Irene."

_The next day, Hikari's POV_

"Okay, Irene, are you ready? Let me check your neck for a minute," I requested of the attractive young woman. "Yes, Muroi, I am ready," Irene replied. I asked, "Where were you today?"

"I was out on the streets and I talked a little to Kai Miyagusku," she told me. I nodded. "Alright, I'm going to test my blood to see if it can cure a schiff from the thorn." I cut my wrist, and I quickly said, "Irene, drink it." She complied and licked the blood off my hand as it healed.

"Let me see once more," I requested as I pulled Irene's hair back behind her ear. The thorn was closing up. "Alright. My blood works. I want to keep you in quarantine for the rest of the day so I may record my results."

I jot down in my notebook, _I gave the subject my blood. The thorn closed up quite quickly, but only a little._

Noon, Hikari's viewpoint

"Alright, Irene. Think of blood, and make yourself hungry," I asked of Irene. Her eyes quickly glowed red. "Alright, let me see your neck once more." She showed me. I jot down, _After 6 hours, the thorn had closed up completely. _"Thank you, please, rest," I said, using my powers to make her fall asleep.

_The subject, Irene, can fall asleep. Is this the real life, or if this fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality, _I wrote, referencing my favorite song. I watched Irene sleep like a baby.

_6:00 PM, STILL Kari's viewpoint_

I pat Irene on the shoulder, waking her up. "Alright, Irene, let me see if my weapon rejects you," I offered, holding out the sword father gave me. It zapped her hand. "One minute," I said, running to the other side of the room. I cut my hand, letting the blood drip.

"Can you smell it? Its from a distance of exactly 10 feet," I yelled across the room. Irene replied, "Yes, I can smell it." I recorded in the small notebook Moses has handed me, _Irene can smell MY blood from 10 feet away. The sword rejected her. My results? Irene has now been turned into a pureblood vampire. _

_November 7th, 2013 Normal POV_

"Here, Moses, these are the results. First, the thorn disappears. Then, Irene slowly receives my abilities and heightened senses. Holy shit, I have a phone call, take my notebook and read my results," Hikari muttered, answering her cellphone.

"Hello, this is Hikari Muroi," she answered. "Honey?" Came from the receiving end.

Hikari replied, "Hello, Seishin."

"Darling, where are you?"

"I'm in a sewer, hon."

"What are you doing there?"

"I met a few kind young men and women, and they were all dying from a curse."

"What curse?"

"They call it the thorn."

On the receiving end, Seishin handed the phone to Sunako.

"Hikari?"

"Hi, Sunako. How are you doing?"

"Great, Hikari. Today is Chiyo's birthday."

"Okay, tell her that I miss you all."

Hikari hung up off the phone. "Who were they?" Moses questioned, with Kari replying, "My family at home back in Beijing. What, you thought I was talking to humans? There isn't a single one living in my household!"

**Long chapter. The story is only being kicked up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guuuurl, if you were wondering I had finished Blood+ a few days ago and I happen to like the schiff. o_o Just saying. (And I still think Karman is as hot as ever ^.^)**

_A week later, London, England_

Lulu lit the 'Light of hope,' after both Dahz and Gudriff had caught the thorn. Hikari had not noticed this, and continued playing her bassoon. She stopped playing and said, "Everything will be alright. Irene is still here. Too bad, Moses hadn't told you the results of my experiment yet."

"Experiment?" Lulu questioned. Hikari replied, "Yes, it was an experiment to see if my blood could cure the thorn. I tested it on Irene, it worked, but instead of making her blood the blood of a chevalier, it's the blood of my kind now. She can't die from sunlight, and can smell blood from a mile away. If any of you caught the thorn, I would know how to fix that."

A notebook was pulled out of Hikari's cloak pocket. "You never know when you need to take notes! It never ends after school," Hikari teased.

Strangers appeared out of nowhere, with a Negro man and the many others who seem to have a similar appearance to Moses. "Whoa, who the hell are you?" Hikari questioned, angry. "Oh? Another schiff? My name is James Ironside. I was just here to give these guys target practice," The negro man named James Ironside replied. The strangers with Moses' composition attacked them.

Hikari had to deflect attacks with her artemis. "Mr. Ironside, I believe it is rude to attack somebody you just met. Let me speak before attacking, young man. My name is Hikari Muroi, author of many history textbooks and a famous bassoon player. Why, I'm only here to save these poor souls from the likes of you!"

Dahz and Gudriff were quickly injured, while everybody else still fought. Hikari looked down. "No! The thorn has reached you, but, it's too late," Hikari cried, still deflecting attacks. She decided, enough is enough, and her contact lenses could not hide the glowing crimson underneath.

Artemis struck the strange robot- like beings, as their helmets flew off. Karman, who stood from afar elbowed Moses in the side and joked, "Hey, Moses, at least they are using your face, I can punch it all day!"

Hikari kept deflecting attacks and yelled, "Karman! Moses! Fight for once, I can't do it alone!" She reached deep inside of her head. _Assholes, attacking me once they meet me. I guess Ironside wants my bad side._

"Damn, save your attacks for a time when we really need it!" Hikari shouted at the seemingly young negro man.

Gudriff and Dahz were suffering, as daylight approached. At the same time, a young woman appeared to try to help them out. "Another schiff," a young male accompanying her said.

Hikari looked up. "Hey, I'm no schiff. I'm a charitable woman, more specifically, pureblood vampire of the Kuran family, trying to save these poor, poor souls. They were kind enough to spare me at first. My name is Hikari Muroi/Kuran. Take a copy of my autobiography I wrote in 1998. Come back later and tell me if you enjoyed it. Oh, anyways! Hello, Ms. Otonashi! Oops, I forgot. Poor Dahz and Gudriff. I'm not sure how it feels to die, and most likely not be remembered. If Dahz is no longer here, I won't have anybody to laugh along with."

They watched as Dahz and Gudriff burned to death in the sunlight, as James Ironside and the so called 'Corpse Corps' flee. A tear drop fell from Hikari's eye. "Dahz…" She muttered, remembering when she cried over Chizuru dying.

On the upper floor, Karman and Moses watched, as Hikari cried her eyes out after Dahz died. Karman commented, "Dahz and Kari were pretty close, I can see why she is crying." Moses poked him, replying, "Karman, remember, she told me she lost a friend in Sotoba village in 1998."

Hikari clenched her fist, yelling, "SCREW YOU, JAMES IRONSIDE! I'll have your head in pieces if you ever attack us again!" She pulled out her phone to post something on twitter, only to write, _This moment feels like when I lost my friend in 1998. FML. R.I.P., Dahz._

_The next day_

The group of five visited the cemetery, to bury Dahz and Gudriff's weapons. Hikari seldom dug graves, because nobody really ever died around her, but this time she chucked at the dirt with the Artemis scythe. She nodded when she wasn't the person who would bury his mace.

"You know, I'm happy I ever met you guys," Hikari said, looking back on the moments when she met the schiff. "It brings back memories of when I would hang out in Sotoba, with my friend that was slaughtered 15 years ago. Pretty much, all I ever wanted were friends, I was rejected by many as a child. Loving and caring for a family of four, it just isn't enough. I have been having a bad relationship with my husband for the past 5 years."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I still have no damn time for ANs. o_o**

Hikari woke up from where she was sleeping on the ground. "Ow, damn. Guys, where are we?" She muttered, entering in the passcode to her iPhone. Lulu replied, "We're waiting for Saya, we're on a ship to go to Christina Islands. You fell asleep for 3 days!"

Her cloak was sewn back together, unlike when she was digging to bury Dahz's weapon. "Oh well, perfect selfie time. Want to take some? Its a perfect location and a perfect excuse to post something to Instagram," she teased. Lulu happily agreed.

"What the hell are those damn humans doing?" Karman yelled, enraged. "I heard they were having a meeting talking about Ms. Diva having some sort of video recorded on Christina Islands. Speaking of which, if only I could have a bassoon concert promotion or something. Speaking of Bassoons, where is mine?" Hikari replied with a question, looking to her side only to find her bassoon case. "Oh."

Hikari looked aside to see that Saya and the young man who was accompanying her earlier. "Lulu, go tell them that Otonashi is here. I'm too lazy to do it myself!"

_Later_

"Don't tell me. There is another one?" A tall, blonde man questioned. A chubby negro man replied, "David, Saya told me her name is Hikari and she was only there to help them survive the thorn. She is a being similar to the Schiff, except she can't suffer from Thorn or die in sunlight or be slain by chiropterans. Her blood is superior compared to Diva's and can save the Schiff."

Lulu entered the room where the meeting was held. "Saya is here!"

Hikari smiled, seeing Saya and the young man that always accompanies her. "My greatest apologies I had not told you Hikari had joined us," Moses said, pulling an arm over her shoulder. "Moses, this is scandalous!" Hikari whispered, sounding just like Chizuru, though Moses did not care.

A boy named Kai looked over at the tall blonde man named David. "The schiff are no longer our enemies."

_The next night_

The Red Shield organization and the group of 5 schiff arrived on Christina islands. "My, this place is deserted," Hikari stated the obvious, only to get a smack in the back of her head from Karman. "What? I wasn't there to talk about Diva and Christina islands and yada-yada-yada."

A ringtone rung as Hikari received a phone call. "Hello, this is Hikari," she said into the phone. "Its over!" came from the receiving end. "I was waiting for this, I'm taking custody of the kids, as I am the mother. You can keep Megumi. Move somewhere else, my house is my house. I like somebody else. Goodbye, Seishin."

Relieved, Hikari stashed her phone away in her cloak pocket. "Damn, good riddance. We had nothing in common, our personalities clashed, and I could probably meet anybody who would take better care of my children," Hikari muttered, angry.

Hikari stood behind Kai, Saya, and the others. "We'll go take care of the Corpse Corps," Moses said. Kai replied, "Moses, we need to work as a team!" As they disappeared, Kai yelled, "Hey!" David scolded, "Let them go, Kai."

As the schiff found the corpse corps, they attacked right away. Hikari repeatedly attacked, simultaneously attacked with both of her weapons- her father's sword and her mother's artemis scythe. "Aw, damn!" She yelled when one of them were about to attack her, but luckily, Moses acted fast enough to save her. "I owe you one, Moses," she thanked, winking.

Hikari slashed away and said to herself, "Who knew fighting these numb nuts would become so easy after one try? Fighting may not be my best skill, but this is easy!" She easily let her guard down, and got her hand cut off. "My hand! Oh wait, this grows back fast," she yelled, while her hand grew back.

Moses was about to be attacked by one of the corpse corps, but as he was about to be hit, the nameless young man used his cello case to smash the thing- like an insect. "Thanks, Hagi,"

A few minutes later

Hikari found herself piled on top of Ironside, hacking away at him with her weapons simultaneously. "Hagi took most of them down, but we helped too!" Lulu optimistically cheered. Soon after, they were harshly shaken off of his body. "Crap," Hikari muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeeeeep o_o Kari is getting a new love interest. No, not Karman D: Sorry, fangirls. **

_New York City_

Karman and Hikari had been holding down the fort all day, waiting for Lulu and Moses. Irene, who had been quiet lately, had been borrowing Hikari's green iPhone 5C and taking selfies. Hikari was checking Karman for the thorn- she had successfully found it on his neck.

"Karman, why hadn't told me you had Thorn?" Hikari questioned, cutting her hand with a dagger she stole from Hagi. "I don't know," Karman replied. "If you had told me earlier I would have given you my blood much sooner, Karman," Hikari scolded.

Hikari walked off to take pictures with Irene to be posted onto Instagram. Lulu had entered the room. "Hikari- Karman- Irene-"

"Where had you been, Lulu?" Karman asked. "Its none of your business," Lulu sassed back. "Did you go see Kai again?" He retorted. "Uh- no-" Karman interrupted, "I can smell it on you."

Lulu sniffed her cloak to see if he was right. "Uh, yeah! They have this thing called a TV and you should come next time with me to watch it and-" Karman threw his weapon at her. "What was that for?"

"Never go to see those humans again!" Karman shouted at the girl. Lulu tried to say a compelling argument, "But I have fun with them, and I can talk to them." Hikari finally got annoyed. "Enough, Karman, Lulu."

Moses opened the door, holding a bag at his side. "Moses, you to? You went to see the human boy named Kai?" Karman interrogated. Moses calmly replied, "Kai is extremely trustworthy. We decided not to attack humans for blood, and in return, they will give us blood supplies." Hikari tiptoed to sneak a pack out of the bag. Moses smiled.

"I won't accept handouts from humans, I can hunt for food myself," Karman muttered, pulling his hood over his head. Moses said back, "No, Karman."

Hikari's eyes glowed red, no contacts were there to hide them. "You two, stop. Change the subject, this topic is nowhere near worthy," She commanded, putting the blood pack in her mouth and squeezing it.

Lulu raised a hand and spoke. "Ooh, I think Hikari _likes _Moses!" Hikari shamefully admitted, "Yes, I had taken a liking to Moses, and I have a feeling inside that he would have been less of a lousy douche than my ex- husband, Seishin Muroi. When I go out, its normally the house servant accompanying me rather than my own husband, and he makes me do EVERYTHING! I mean, try to bring in a sacrifice to my oldest, help my youngest shower and feed her, and when I slaughtered my uncle, he did absolutely nothing but throw verbal insults at him. And really, it is I who is doing all the protecting."

"You… like me?" Moses asked, confused. Hikari replied, "Yes, I do. You had been kind to me from the start, I think about a year ago. Time passes so quickly, and it was the seven of us, myself, you, Irene, Dahz, Gudriff, Karman, and Lulu. But then, I learned to trust people and work together because of you and everybody else. Unlike Seishin, you put an effort into everything- you aren't a lazy slob who can't fight. In fact, you are the exact opposite. For the first time, I feel not only freed from my burdens, but I feel as if I belong to the right group of people."

Moses and Kari threw their arms over each other. "I like you too, Kari."

_The next night_

They had been walking down the streets of the city, arms around each other's shoulders. Quickly, they reached the place where Kai had met Moses to give the blood packs to him. James stood off into a corner where it was invisible to them.

Hikari took the black glove concealing her hand off, and stashed it into her rabbit shaped Angelic Pretty purse. "They are useless anyways, I don't have the schiff hand," she muttered under her breath, enough for the leader of the schiff to hear.

"You know, Hikari, you had been a big help to us all, saving Irene from the fate of the thorn, and fighting along our side. Like Kai, you are extremely trustworthy," Moses complemented on Kari's personality. Hikari replied thoughtfully, "Why, thank you, Moses. I am honored to be able to help you."

She planted a kiss on Moses' cheek, leaving a rosy pink stain from her lipstick. "Aha," a voice from far away laughed.

"Hell no," Hikari muttered, her eyes glowing under her green circle lenses. "What the hell are you doing here, James? Damn Chevalier!" Hikari yelled, enraged with Diva's Chevalier, pulling her artemis scythe off her back and into her right hand.

"Committing adultery, heh?" James mocked. Hikari replied gleefully, "Its not, James. I divorced Seishin the day I planted my weapon into your skin. I updated my autobiography a few weeks ago, I guess you hadn't read it yet."

James opened his button shirt up. "Ew, perv, don't open your shirt in front of a girl," Hikari said rudely, slapping him as hard as she could. He replied, "No, not like that, I was saved before Saya's blood consumed my whole body. I had some parts replaced. Anyways, I heard Karman, your comrade, received the thorn. If you want to save him-"

"I already did! Diva's blood isn't the only cure, you idiot. I did an experiment myself. My blood worked. But since we support Saya and her comrades, we still try to kill Diva. At least Saya cares about the poor souls I try to save. Diva? No. She is selfish, and laughs her ass off every time she drains somebody. She even raped somebody! How is that funny? Look at me! I'm 36. She's 173. I'm younger and I still have more life experience than that bitch. 'Oh I'll always protect mommy' Go run home and cry to her. Damn, James the Chevalier, I was just trying to have a peaceful night out with Moses. Run your damn ass back home to your selfish mommy or I'll-"

Moses stopped her. "Hikari, don't get too worked up, and don't have such a foul mouth. James, I won't." Hikari jumped in front of Moses and said, "Yeah, I wouldn't dare leave him alone with you! You'll put some nasty stuff into his head, I know it! Reminds me of those damn Tubists in middle school trying to make me go to the 'dark side.' I won't either!"

**Yes, I know, this is the "Romance." Teehee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Its Hikari, I took Ava hostage :O JK. Its Ava. o_o Happy new year, and this is my first piece of shit posted in 2014. And it will be long. "Ava, this is torture! And stop blowing on that Tuba!" Yes, I am a tubist.**

_Flash Back, Hikari's POV_

"Father, may you teach me how to use a sword?" A 13 year old self politely asked, putting my Oboe that I call Kanon- Chan in it's case as I finished practicing. "Yes, I may," my father, Kuran Kaname, replied, handing his sword to me.

"Just hold it like this," he coaxed. I had melted my hand off. "Ow! Father, is this a hunter's sword?" I questioned, as it grew back. He admitted, "Yes, it is. After a few tries, your hand will not be affected." I nodded, and picked up the sword. Just like father had told me, my hand didn't melt after a few tries.

"It worked," I congratulated myself, smiling, as my father placed a melon in front of me. "Now, just slash into the target. Imagine it as something you despise," He coaxed one more. I pulled the sword over my head, and successfully slashed the melon into halves.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Always cherish my sword as something to protect you from harm, alright? I'm glad you asked me to teach you, as you told me the transfer students you said were named Cadence and Carla were bullying you, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, Cadence and Carla Smith, the American transfer students. They physically assaulted me today by forcing Kanon- Chan out of my hand, pushing my books out of my other hand, and then pushing me over. I tried to resist hurting them, because I didn't want to get in trouble with Mr. Cross."

I threw myself into father's arms. "And then they called me names- Dork, Oboe- freak, AIDS, chipmunk for my high pitched Japanese voice, and 'the S word' for how I dress, I don't even dress provocatively! I don't get it," I explained, holding the sword in my hand.

"Okay. I'll talk to Kaien about this," he said, pulling aside my hair with his thumb, and holding my face with his other fingers. "I'll ask him if you can bring the sword."

_Flashback, next day, concert_

I looked to my back as Cadence and Carla held their Tubas close, giving me a nasty look. They never knew my secret, that I am a pureblood, and I was happy for that. Mr. Cross gave me an Oboe Solo, which I was happy for, I was the apple of his eye. I was lucky he also served as our band teacher.

I tongued the notes I played, the stand in front of me holding the sheet. I saw mom and father at the front row, smiling. I wasn't nervous, in fact, it was their existence alone that kept me going. They kept purposely playing the wrong notes just to piss me off, but I ignored them, and kept playing. I couldn't hear them over the other load of male, day class tubists. Ha, they all crushed on me as president as the secondary school night class division.

Ever since the incident with Uncle Rido, Mr. Cross has been teaching Secondary School aged children. Like the High school aged kids, we had a Day Class and a Night Class, but we didn't have uniforms like them and we could go home whenever.

I finished my solo, as there were no more notes in my music today. Everybody hated it! The humans had better hearing and can't seem to ignore anything, I can't say, because I personally am around Ruka and my parents more often.

I saw a tomato whiz over my head, as it wasn't aimed at me, but my much taller bullies, who bully me just because I'm an Oboe player.

It was my mom who threw it, she wanted me to be as successful as possible, and I know how she knows how much I practice, say, enough to have already mastered it, as thats the only thing I do, only to have two tubists screw me up.

I held my sword, which was being pulled off my back. I proceeded to the band room, to give tough talk to the Tubists.

_Reality, same POV_

"Hikari!" A voice called to me. I had passed out. "What is it-" I said back only to be interrupted. "Wake up, dammit!" It called again. A chiropteran had knocked me out cold while I was fighting. I had decided not to wear my cloak that day, but rather, one of my dresses. It was ripped. My sword was gone.

I woke up to see Karman at my side, holding the sword my father gave me when I was 13, along with his signature trident. "Ka- Karman? What happened?" I asked, my side bleeding. I looked to my side. Blood.

"You were in the middle of attempting to slay a chiropteran, and it almost killed you," he replied to me, hand on my face. I said, "How could it kill me without my weapon? Only my own weapons could possibly kill me, Karman."

"Oh," He replied, putting his hand on my face the same way father always did. I reached for my purse to grab my phone. _You have 2 text messages from- Father._

I sat up and opened them.

_Hello, sweetie. I'm in New York with your mother to see that new opera by that new singer named 'Diva.' What a nice name she has._

_Hikari? Are you there?_

I gasped. I texted back. _Father, where are you? I came to NY with a few friends of mine, I need to see you! _

"What is it now, puffball," Karman teased, helping me up. "My father is in New York." I saw him run out of the building, trying to use his power to hold up against the chiropterans, without my sword to accompany him. I ran, pushing Karman aside, grabbing my sword and charging at the chiropteran, trying the trick that Saya used to kill them. Surprisingly, it worked. My hand, though, took at least a minute or two to heal.

I threw myself into his arms, once more. He put his hand on my head, as I fell, happy to see the man that changed my life forever, in a good way. I fell asleep.

_Hikari's flashback (still from her POV)_

I felt hungry and weak. I wanted to tell Daddy, but he and Ms. Yuki would only know if I passed out, and I would have to wait. I saw him open the door to my room where I was cuddling my prized possession, my favorite Teddy Bear that I called Napoleon, as I thought history was a cool subject.

"You look a little pale," Daddy told me, and slightly unbuttoned his shirt. "But Daddy, I thought we were only supposed to eat sacrifices," I said back, confused. He said, "No, Hikari, that was then, and this is now, we don't live under the Senate's care anymore."

I hugged Napoleon the teddy bear tighter. "Okay then, but you said-" He cut me off. "If you drink it you won't be thirsty for a long time." My little 6 year old body felt weaker and weaker- I had no reason not to follow him. I hugged him.

"Daddy?" I peeped. "Yes, sweetheart," he replied, holding my small head, my long, black, pigtails rubbing up against his shirt. "Why did he have to disable me?"

Daddy held me close to him. "Your uncle is a cruel man, pursuing what he desires and hurting others in the process, and unfortunately, he targeted Yuki, and while you tried to protect her, you got hurt. I'm sorry. Now drink up, you need the strength."

I nodded, and proceeded to drink his blood, the delicious red substance flowing through me. Wait, I am 6, how did I know these words? Ms. Ruka taught me all these confusing vocabulary words, and she would always rant with bias, "Lord Kaname wants you to be a smart little girl" and all that. I knew she didn't like me. Its always "Daddy this" and "Daddy that."

_Reality_

Father had dragged me inside, and I woke up… AGAIN. I found mom, having a really bad headache. I shook her up. "Kari, what are you doing? And where were you? I thought you were in Paris for an interview!" She rambled.

"No, mom, I made friends in Paris with people who were just like me. They needed blood to survive, trying to get every drop they can, and so I joined them, and pulled them off the ground," I said, making mom pissed.

"We were trying to put an end to Diva!"

Mom slapped me. "What was that for?" Her eyes turned red. "What the hell are you trying to do?" I pat her down. "Mom, Diva is a chiropteran! The Cinqe Fleches pharmaceutical company sold food here, it didn't affect us, but it did to the humans. You see? This opera was all a trap. I'm going to clear my head, now," I said, assembling my bassoon in which I carried everywhere I went no matter how heavy it was. "Kari-"

I played my favorite solo, pretty much stopping any action. All eyes were on me, as everybody knew who I was. I looked to my side. _Chevalier. _

"Let me guess, you are the famous Bassoon player, Hikari Kuran," He spoke in a mocking tone, caressing two strange cocoons. I knew his name, Nathan Mahler, one of Diva's chevaliers. I took my mouth off the reed, and wiped it.

"I never spoke to you. Speak when you are spoken to, Mahler," I said in an intimidating tone. I suddenly collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meh, Im not so active when writing. Im was sick. I decided to do the rest of the story from Hikari's POV. LONG STORY BRO, and this is the final chapter of this fanfic. You will get a sequel.**

I woke up in a small, windowless room. I realized- Diva was dead. My phone was ringing. I grabbed it out of my purse and answered. "Hello?" It was Ruka, as I realized. Thats right, she and Aido follow father where ever he goes.

"Yes?" I answered in a crackly, melancholy light tone, more 'crackly' than normal. "You haven't been feeding, am I right, Princess Hikari?" Ruka answered in a strict tone. "No, I haven't, Ruka. I want you to find me," I replied, feeling hungry. "Yes, Princess Hikari, I will be there in a minute or so with Aido."

My eyes were a glowing crimson red. My immune system felt weak. I wanted to cry. Life had not been in my favor lately. My ex- husband had been trash talking to my name, which was changed back to Hikari Kuran.

The door creaked open. I thought it would have been Ruka or Aido, but I was wrong. It was Moses. My face had been in my hands.

He held me in his arms. "I want to know what is wrong," Moses soothed. I cried, "I am more of a threat than Diva… I'm scared! I don't want to die!" I put my hand on his shoulder, looking up, suppressing my memories and making my physicality that of a 5 year old. I was tired of looking like a grown up. I felt weak again. I heard footsteps.

The 'intruders' were Ruka and Aido. They gasped.

"Who are you, sir? And why are you holding Princess Hikari in that way?" Aido interrogated, as I stared into his eyes, and ordered cutely, "Don't hurt Moses, Mr. Aido. He understands me."

Ruka looked angry. "Princess Hikari, you changed your body, didn't you," she said. I nodded.

Aido walked closer to me. "Come here, princess," He called sweetly, taking off his coat, and slightly unbuttoning his shirt. I closed my tear filled eyes, glowing a crimson red. "Hikari, you never told me that you were a _princess,_" Moses snapped. I shed a tear.

I didn't want to come close to anybody, but if I was going to regain my strength I would have had to bite Aido.

_Lean closer, princess, _my mind called. The sweet siren call of blood. I couldn't hold out any longer. I had to do it.

I crawled towards him. Walking was too hard with a ceiling that was quite low. I bear hugged him, like I do with everybody else I feed off of (just so they don't escape, but I know he wouldn't do that to me or father would have killed him. For some reason, Aido doesn't want to be killed by father).

_Make sure to be extra gentle, don't hurt him/her, _Father would tell me when I fed off of my daily sacrifice, 33 years back, in 1980. I remembered his soft words, and gently bite his neck. Aido slightly twitched.

After a few minutes of taking in whatever I can (they say, the more you have, the more you want) I released him from my grip. I passed out once more, caught in Aido's arms.

_Minutes later_

I was shaken awake. Everybody left, even my friends from the schiff, expect for Moses. It was just me, Ruka and Aido, and Mother and Father. It seemed they were waiting for somebody important, but a boy appearing 'my age' and who looked just like my father, but younger, managed to crawl in, squeezing an Alto Sax in with him. "Is that my sister?" He asked, staring in the eye of my father. "Yes, that is your sister. She just changed her physicality, her husband left and her children and friends went with them, my boy. Just treat her as a little sister for now."

I was confused. "Hikari, sweetie, say hello to your new brother," Mother said, caressing my black hair. It was the same shade as my father's. I thought my brother that I had never met and who's name I didn't know was kind of cute.

My brother walked up to me and planted a kiss on my cheek. "My name is Haru, you must be Hikari, my older- I mean younger sister. Mother named me that because I was born in April," this Haru my brother cheered in a greeting kind of way.

I wanted to feel him, learn his scent, and all that. I pulled my arms around him. I did not normally do this with people I just met, and he is 8, so most likely he was born around the time I was 27.

"You're still thirsty? You have a big appetite! Let me lick that bloodstain off of your cheek," He chuckled, licking my face. How did he know? I nodded. I peeped, "I'm scared…"

Haru hugged me close. "Don't be, you will live in a world where dad and I protect you," Haru promised. I love him. I said out loud, "I'm thirsty," and slightly pulled down his shirt collar, and tasted him.

His taste was warm, thick, and delicious. He was more pure than I was, fit to be the next king. I am nowhere near worthy of becoming the next queen if mommy gets killed, I'm a wimp. Besides the point. He was like me in a way, with our father's looks. The only difference was he was like mother, fun loving but probably serious in other places. I was me, I fought most of the time but inside I'm a scared little girl.

I let go of my brother, so he could gasp for some air. His wound closed up, and played some song on his saxophone. "Not a lot of people were there at the Jazz Concert, where I was featured, no- ho, everybody had to go to Diva's concert!" He complained. Oh, how he looked just like father, and had a voice like his… I guess I would call him my prince charming, the boy born to become my husband.

I hopped to my bassoon, forgetting to take it apart before, and putting it in it's case. It was heavy in weight for a human, but I didn't care. I was unaware that I was still in the Opera House, and suddenly, Amshel Goldsmith in his full chiropteran form busted through the ceiling, after I ignored Saya having a crying fit, Kai forcing Hagi to show his feelings, Diva's children being born… you name it. I let a scream come out.

My brother was strong enough to carry me bridal style while mom held my instrument case. Haru had to run, other wise, if Amshel managed to get us trapped under we would have both gone down. I screamed once more, turning over to hold my brother.

He managed to get me into the limousine parked nearby, and jump in himself, the last person to escape the terror. The driver zoomed off, finding the highway.

Once he slowed down, I put my hand on my brother's shoulder.


End file.
